1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile display device, and more particularly, to a mobile display device driving apparatus and method that can reduce power consumption.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The communication scheme of mobile display devices has gradually changed from voice communication to video communication with the rapid development of technologies thereof.
Generally, the mobile display devices may include mobile terminals including a mobile communication terminal, a personal communication service (PCS) terminal, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a smart phone and a next-generation mobile communication (IMT-2000) terminal, a notebook personal computer (PC), a navigation terminal, a portable game machine, or other mobile devices.
The mobile terminals, among the mobile display devices, generally employ liquid crystal display (LCD) devices to provide information regarding the operations of the terminals, including voice calls. Such an LCD device is adapted to display an image by adjusting transmittance of light irradiated from a backlight unit. This LCD device is used for a wider range of applications with the trend of multimedia, and the display scheme thereof has been advanced from black and white display to color display.
However, because such a mobile terminal is able to not only perform a voice call, but also reproduce a color image, the mobile terminal consumes a large amount of power, thereby exhausting a battery within a short period of time.
In addition, a notebook PC, navigation terminal or portable game machine may also use an LCD device to display a color image, so that it may consume a large amount of power, thus exhausting a battery within a short period of time.